Another Boring Day? I Think Not!
by MyuAki
Summary: Another random happening has been unleashed on SouthPark, this time turning them into animal hybrids. Stan, once again, is not affected, or is he? And why does he smell SO good to Kenny? M for a reason. KennyXStan in that order. Smut and swearing.


**Yo, just another random-ish oneshot. I don't own SouthPark, if I did, well...*grins like a pervert* I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day in South Park, and by this I mean completely <em>ab<em>normal. There was some kind of mishap at a far off research facility that had been testing with animal genes, but due to a freak explosion the DNA was blown all the way into South Park. From there, people had inhaled the different substances unknowingly, including our four favorite now-teenagers:

Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.

Now, no one knew of this explosion until the next day, and there was some slight panic when they found out that they had inhaled animal genes, but with the help of scientists reasoning that just inhaling genes would not affect them, things went back to normal.

But, as I have already said, _nothing_ is normal in South Park. So, of course the scientists were wrong and people had begun to mutate into the genes they had breathed in. As usual though, the town of South Park merely made it into another one of their "Look I'm so cooler than you" escapades.

This meant that at school, all the teens were comparing which guy or girl was more awesome. Craig was some kind of wolf, Tweak was a hamster, and Tolken was a black bear. Most certainly by coincidence of course.

Never mind about the other people, what we want to know is what kind of animal did our four teenagers turn into, right?

At the bus stop, a chubby teen looked to be in an even worse mood than usual, a boy next to him with a green hat, was obviously enjoying whatever was bothering the kid.

"Hahaha! Told you! Karma does exist you bastard! You're a fucking pig! HA!" The teen laughed.

"Shut up Jew boy!" The fat teen shouted, ripping off the others hat "at least I'm not a shit-eating dog you mutt!"

"Why you-" the dog ear teen began. "Mmmhmm." A tall, orange wearing teen said behind them.

"Oh, hey Kenny. What animal are you?" Kyle asked.

"MmmhmmmFx" He said, words muffled by his closed jacket.

"A fox? You serious? Lemme see!" The Jew cried, yanking Kenny's hood down.

Atop layers of dirty blond hair lay slightly orange-ish furry ears, they matched well with Kenny's sleek, strong features, pale blue eyes only adding to the effect of trickster and player. They twitched in the cold wind, focusing in on Kyle's voice.

"So, you have a tail too right? I've got a dog tail-and I bet that fatass has a curly pig tail! HA!" The dog-teen laughed again.

"Aye! Shuddup!" Cartman took a swing at Kyle. Kyle dodging with ease.

"Hey dudes-oh, you got infected too, huh?" Stan said as he walked up to them, lips quirked a bit when he saw their animal ears. "Yeah, we did. Kenny, the lucky douche, is a fox." Stan nodded at Kenny.

"So," Kyle continued "what animal are you?" Stan shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I didn't breathe in enough of the genes to do anything."

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Cartman squealed. The other two boys cringed a bit "Shut up fat ass your squealing hurts our ears!" Then a whole other fight broke out, and it continued all they way to school on the bus.

Stan couldn't deny that he was shocked to see all the different transformations people had made, and apparently it wasn't only your physical appearance that changed. All the students were acting somewhat like their animal would, so what did that mean about spring and such? or winter? would Tolken go into hibernation? Stan just hoped no one would turn into a horny freak and rape some chickens, South Park didn't need that kind of crap ever again. Ever.

Stan also couldn't help but wonder why he was the only one who didn't have any animalistic features, he felt left out again. They all looked like they were having a lot of fun, and Kenny's fox features were _really_ bringing in the girls now, but he seemed bored. If Stan were to be an animal, what would it be?

The rest of the day Stan entertained this thought, not noticing the confused look Kenny was giving him.

* * *

><p>Kenny was loving all the chicks his ears and tail were getting, it had already been a week since he had first gotten them, and Stan was still the same. Except, for some reason, Stan smelt <em>really<em> good, like really _really_ good. Scratch that, the last few days he'd been smelling fucking _delicious_. Kenny didn't know why, but the smell seemed to be getting stronger. Maybe it was a sign that he was going to become an animal like the rest of them?

_I wonder what he'd look like..._

* * *

><p>When Stan awoke the next day, he felt strangely aware of his surroundings, and his head felt kinda heavy. Stepping in front of his body mirror, he saw two long white bunny ears sprouting from his ink black hair.<p>

"Mother fucker..." He turned his body, wondering if anything else had changed "Shit!" There was a fluffy white tail sprouting just above his ass. How was he gonna hide this? The guys were definitely gonna make fun of him and it was fucking _spring._ He saw the signs, everybody was getting reeeaaally horny, and he didn't wanna be _any_body's bitch. Then again, he didn't think any animals would go after him, they'd go after the girls. Just to be safe though...

He'd hide the evidence that he had changed.

But how would he do that? It was really uncomfortable when he tried to stuff his ears into his hat, but he could bare it. He wasn't a pansy-ass after all.

Making his way out the door, he blatantly ignored his crazy ass dad, who was currently trying to eat ants. Not the weirdest thing he's done, and he almost had a reason this time. His animal was an anteater apparently. Luckily for him though, he didn't have to be tortured with the view of his sister being some kind of animal, that would've been one hell of a nightmare. Buut, she'd left to go to some other school or something, college? Stan didn't give a shit as long as she was gone, so whatever.

It was cool outside, but that was quite alright, Stan had been feeling really hot since he woke up. Was this a side affect? He didn't feel horny, so maybe the rabbit instincts were going haywire because it's always cold here?

As Stan neared the bus stop he could see the others already fighting over something stupid again. Kenny's ears twitched and he turned in Stan's direction. Kenny had been leaving his hood down, makes it easier to bring in the ladies he says.

The moment their eyes met, Stan's heart stopped. There was a fox right in front of him and he was being looked at like some kind of meal! Shit!

So the bunny's fight or flight instincts kicked in, and Stan ran like hell back to his house. He could hear Kenny calling after him, he could also hear another pair of footsteps. He was being followed dammit!

XXX

"Stan! Wait up!" Kenny yelled after the teen. "Damn he's fast." Stan was getting away, he never knew Stan could run _that_ fast!

The moment Kenny laid eyes on Stan, he also felt the call of wild, and that call was: _Predator and Prey_.

XXX

Stan dashed into his room, heart beating intensely, his body was burning up with excess heat. Desperately tearing his clothes off, he opened a window, trying to cool himself down. He heard the door slam open behind him.

"Stan-" Kenny stopped short. What...what the hell?

There was Stan, shocked wide eyes, glistening pale skin, and a nice pair of white rabbit ears with a cute poof of a tail sticking out from the top of his blue briefs. Suddenly, the predatory feeling was replaced by a much more primeval instinct.

_My...mate._

"K-Kenny... Stop staring at m-me, dude." Stan stuttered, backing up against his bed. Kenny's pale blue eyes seemed more vibrant than they ever had been before as they gleamed with new emotion. The fox slowly stalked his prey, trapping Stan against his bed.

"K-Kenny? Wh-" Kenny let out a low growled while he pushed the black haired teen onto his bed, hovering dangerously close above him.

"Kenny! What the fuck are you doing!" The fox merely smirked, licking the side of Stan's face.

"Isn't it obvious? _You_." Without waiting any longer Kenny pushed his lips onto Stan's. When the raven-haired boy tried to break away to protest, the devious fox took that chance to slide his tongue inside.

Stan tasted even better than he smelled, Kenny began sucking harshly on the slick muscle before thrusting in and out of the teens mouth, suggesting that he wanted to do something much more intimate. Kenny slid his hands across heated flesh, settling at his adorable pink nipples. Rubbing and all together toying with them, he brought out a delicious moan from Stan's slick, red, lips. He moved one hand around to Stan's back, moving it down slowly until he could cup the teens cloth covered ass.

Taking it one step further, he began licking Stan's neck, sometimes biting, while he pushed the teens blue briefs down. He was fascinated by how soft the fur of Stan's tail was, petting and stroking it, he did not notice the effect it was having on the teen.

"K-Kenny..." He locked eyes with his prey, loving what he saw. Wondering if he'd get the same reaction with the teen's down-turned ears the gently pulled on one, while nuzzling the others base. Kenny could feel Stan's entire body shaking with pleasure, harsh pants ghosting over his skin.

Feeling his own clothes tightening with desire, Kenny quickly made work of his clothes. His previous experience allowing him to free himself in record time.

Finally, the fox brought his hand down to Stan's erection, palming it firmly.

"Ah! a-ahhh, hmm!" Kenny, who hand gone back to nipping Stan's neck, licked the shell of Stan's ear.

"You can sure raise a cute voice, Stan." The raven-haired teen didn't answer, hardly able to form coherent sentences. Now Kenny wrapped his hands around Stan's shaft, pumping it roughly, forcing out more arousing moans from his best friend. Wanting to hear more of those cries, Kenny engulfed his member, this time forcing out a high yelp.

Kenny moaned around him, sucking and rolling his tongue over the tip. Reaching up, he began to pinch and rolled Stan's nipples again, already rosy and even more sensitive from his previous ministrations. Kenny continued to take Stan in, until he reached the back of his throat. Making swallowing motions he forced out more groans and shaky pleas from his bunny. After one particularly hard suck, Stan released himself inside Kenny's mouth, who swallowed quite greedily. Releasing the limp member from his lips he licked off the excess cum, and smiled teasingly.

"Yummy~" Stan looked aghast.

"Y-You idiot! Why the hell did you swallow! That's gross!" Kenny only looked at him.

"But why? It tasted good so-"

"God! Don't say that! Puke it out already!" Stan cried, throwing a mini tantrum by flailing his legs and arms about. Big mistake. Or was it?

For by flailing his legs as such, he exposed his most secret place to Kenny, who immediately caught his legs. Forcing them up to Stan's head, pushing his butt in the air. Now with a full view of Stan's entrance, he whistled appreciatively.

"Such a lovely color..." Kenny brought his head down to get a closer look, Stan blushing profusely at this. Being struck with a sudden urge, he probed his tongue against the puckered entrance, making the quivering rabbit gasp.

"What are..."

"I need to make you wet so when I fuck you it won't hurt as much." A harsh shiver ran through Stan's body at the dirty way Kenny was speaking to him.

Flipping his mate over for better access, he pressed his tongue _inside_, forcing out a very loud moan, "N-Nooo...Take it out!" The raven-haired boy could hardly stand it when he felt Kenny's hot tongue wiggle around inside him, it kept pushing deeper and deeper...!

"It'll be no good if you can't even handle this much." The fox-eared male teased "After all, something _much_ bigger will be going in..."

Kenny's words made the captive rabbit's eyes go wide, ears laid flat against his head as a display of total submission. It was then, with that erotic painting Stan had created, he could restrain himself no longer.

Flipping Stan onto his back once more, he hoisted those smooth creamy limbs over his shoulders and plunged inside.

A high pitched scream ripped through Stan's lips.

It hurt so much! Being filled so violently, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt. Being joined so intimately with his best friend.

Kenny was forcing himself to stay still, allowing Stan to adjust to his girth. He had no idea why he was being so gentle, all he knew was that he didn't want to see Stan in pain. Well, not a _lot_ of pain anyway. It really was strange though, usually when he wanted something, he would just take it and be rough the entire time, but with Stan, he had taken his time, did a little foreplay, and he really enjoyed it. All the other girls he'd done definitely didn't compare to how good his best friend made him feel.

"K-Kenny...move dammit..." Not needing any other encouragement the orange haired teen slowly, ever so slowly slid out of the quivering pale body beneath him. With just his tip left inside that hot tight space, he slammed back in as hard and deep as he could. Keeping with a hard fast pace, the bed creaking with his strength as he plunged deeper into Stan's body.

The raven-haired teen wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulders in a desperate attempt. Of what he was not sure, all he knew was that he needed to be even closer to the fox-eared teen.

"Feel good?" Kenny grunted.

"Y-AAHH! Haahhh! Nmmm!" Stan arched violently off the bed, white spots dotting his vision. H-He felt soo _good_-all of a sudden Kenny stopped.

"I won't continue if you don't answer me."

Stan looked at him in confusion, answer what? "...?"

Kenny smirked and flicked his nipple, making Stan flinch and groan. He shifted forward a bit more, feeling Stan tighten around him.

"Do. You. Feel. Good." Stan frowned.

"No."

"You can't lie to me." Kenny drawled.

"You're not doing anything you fucktard! How can I feel good if you're not even touching me or moving or doing-something!" Kenny grinned savagely, bringing his hands up to toy with Stan's pink nipples as he began a leisurely slowly rhythm with his hips.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Y-Yes! More...god! Go faster!" Kenny decided that he'd teased his mate long enough, hardly being able to control himself with this agonizingly slow pace he'd set. that, and the fact that Stan looked like he _needed_ to be ravished, eyes all blurry with tears of pleasure, mouth hanging open, saliva sliding down the side. Goddamn he was hot.

Stan twitched "Ah..it got bigger..." That it's. How fucking hot was that?

Kenny reverted back to his fast bruising pace, deciding they both wanted it rough now. Kenny leaned over Stan's torso, hands still rubbing and pinching his abused buds, and locked lips with him, devouring all those delicious sounds.

Stan couldn't take much more of this, the stimulation all over his body was too much-

"AH! K-KENNY!" Stan tightened to an almost painful point, forcing the fox-eared teen over the edge with him. Kenny collapsed onto Stan, sweat mingling on the skin.

"Now you're mine..." Kenny stated.

"Yours...-Wait a minute , what the hell!" Stan tried to shove the orange-haired teens body off, but his limbs were too shaky.

Kenny, smiled deviously, hands sliding up the blushing rabbit's slick chest, catching the white substance on his finger tips until swirling them around his abused nipples.

"You know you felt it..." Stan gasped, body very sensitive from before, already panting. "We're meant to be together Stanny, you're my mate."

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you feel it too..." He brought his left hand down to finger the rising member the blushing boy had gotten.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear he licked and nibbled the lobe before vowing; "No one but me can touch you, and no matter how many times I die, I will always come back to you."

That struck a chord deep within Stan. Recently, whenever Kenny, died, he would feel just a bit more sad than everyone else, and he never forgot about Kenny if he was gone. There was always a small fear in the back of his mind that Kenny might not come back from his death, but now he knew that Kenny would come back, just for him. This realization made him inexplicably happy, and he hugged the fox-eared teen tightly for it.

"I'll wait as long as it takes for you to come back to me each time." They joined in a kiss, sealing their promises.

"Make me wait too long though, I'll beat the crap outta you, for making me lonely." Kenny merely smirked again.

"Aww, so you _do_ feel lonely whenever I die~" Another dark blush.

"I never said that you idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? They're around 16 years old by the way. I credit Natsuki-Neko from Deviant Art for drawing that delicious picture of a Bunny Stan, and the little commentary of Kenny looking lustfully at him. That's how i got my idea for this oneshot. please check the picture out, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.<br>**


End file.
